For The First Time (Maleval fic)
by Liveforlovemyships
Summary: The older woman laughed out loud at that. "It's hardly as if I'm attending a ball dearest, it's simply a silly office party." "Then why are you spending so long on your appearance?" Aurora smirked with a knowing look on her face. After a pause she continued with a gleam in her eyes. "I know he'll love anything you put on, he always does."
1. Conceal

Modern AU: Fashion magazine Editor in Chief Maleficent Moore and long time assistant/best friend Diaval Darkwood attend a work Christmas party. Maleficent begins to notice she has feelings for her colleague. (SO MUCH FLUFF TO COME AND HOPEFULLY MULTI-CHAPTERS) Enjoy!

"What do you think?"

Maleficent Moore examined herself in the full-length mirror. She bit her lip anxiously, scanning the floor length silver gown that hugged her hourglass figure. It had been one of those spur of the moment purchases and she was beginning to regret it more with every passing moment. Combined with a pair of black-laced stilettos and her mother's amethyst pendent it all seemed too much. Too formal, forced even and not for the first time that day Maleficent felt a knot tighten within her stomach.

As always her Goddaughter was not as skeptical. Aurora squealed when she saw her.

"Oh my goodness, you look perfect!"

She was clapping her hands with enthusiasm. Maleficent had to smile at the child's positivity; she had claimed the last seven outfits had been 'perfect' yet they had all been disappointing to her Godmother. She pulled a face of disgust and Aurora rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Come on Godmother, tonight's a celebration! The least you could do is act a bit excited!"

The older woman laughed out loud at that.

"It's hardly as if I'm attending a ball dearest, it's simply a silly office party."

"Then why are you spending so long on your appearance?" Aurora smirked with a knowing look on her face. After a pause she continued with a gleam in her eyes. "I know he'll love anything you put on, he always does."

Maleficent felt her face heat up and turned away too quickly.

Aurora knew she had hit a nerve but decided to push it anyway.

"You don't have to always conceal your feelings, you know." When there was no reply Aurora wondered whether she had spoken those words at all, but then her Godmother turned to face her.

"I have no idea what you're insinuating." She replied coldly. Aurora raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the clang of a doorbell. Maleficent was grateful for an excuse to divert from that particular topic. Some things were better left unspoken.

"I shall have to wear this I suppose!" She called back to the beastie as she made her way towards the door. She could almost feel Aurora's grin burning into her back. Ignoring her, Maleficent opened the door. There stood her assistant and the 'he' her Goddaughter had been referring to. She was almost glad she had made such an effort, Diaval Darkwood cleaned up well. He was wearing a black pinstriped tuxedo, which would have been tremendously pretentious if it were not for his unbuttoned shirt and the converse trainers he never failed to sport, his hair was rather than matted and disheveled, had been gelled back and revealed his entire face. Maleficent liked it that way, but he only wore it like that once in a blue moon. Perhaps Aurora was right about this night being exciting. Diaval grinned from ear to ear when he set eyes on his mistress.

"You look absolutely stunning." He declared with absolute certainty and Maleficent felt the heat creeping back to her cheeks. But this time she didn't bother to hide it, he always saw right through that anyway. Instead she smiled gratefully and stepped back to let him in.

Aurora squealed yet again when they walked in together.

"Diaval! You look great! You both look so amazing! Oh, I think I'm gonna cry." The girl placed a hand on her chest dramatically, causing the pair to chuckle in unison.

"You'd think she were the mother in the scenario!" Diaval whispered, his lips dangerously close to Maleficent's cheek. She tittered in agreement and went to embrace her daughter.

"You'll be alright on your own, won't you my dear?" Her tone had softened since Diaval had arrived, Aurora noticed, and this brought a beam to the young girls face.

"Of course Godmother, Go now! Enjoy yourself." She commanded. Diaval linked Maleficent's arm and winked at the girl he had always considered to be his offspring.

"Don't you worry your majesty," He bowed comically as the two women laughed fondly. "She's in good hands."

Then he lead her outside arm still linked around hers. It dawned on Maleficent as they reached the end of the street, that her nerves had completely dissolved and Aurora's words echoed through her mind;

"_You don't have to always conceal your feelings, you know."_

And for the first time since she had met Diaval, she almost believed it.


	2. Monster?

**AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for the support, I'm sorry for not updating for a while, I've got work that gets in the way but here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated.**

The relaxed feeling soon dissipated from Maleficent as the two approached the bar where the party was being held. The cheers of her already drunk employees could be heard from the end of the street and instinctively she paused, releasing Diva's arm.

"What is it Mistress?" He asked, confused.

Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"I do wish you wouldn't call me that, it makes it sound as if you're my pet."

"Well isn't that exactly what I am?" Diaval teased.

"That's exactly what you all are." Maleficent replied indicating in the direction of the party.

Her tone was playful, but Diaval could see the fear in her eyes and turned to face her.

"You are _their _boss remember. They should be the ones that are intimidated…"

"That's just the thing Diaval. I don't want to intimidate anyone. I'm tired of being seen as this evil, apathetic monster!"

Maleficent blurted out her voice wavered and she could not meet her assistant's eyes. Diaval watched her with concern and took a step forward, brushing a piece of hair off of her cheek. She flinched slightly at his touch but didn't push him away as he had expected she would. To Diaval the woman standing before him was the furthest thing from a monster he had ever met. She was the epitome hard working and she thrived at her job. At 25 she had been made Editor in Chief and had in the ten years she had worked there, become one of the most well known businesswomen in the country. It was true that she often came across as blunt but that was one of the many reasons the company had flourished so vastly. She had singlehandedly dragged them out of bankruptcy after the previous Editor in Chief and her Ex-fiancé Stefan Kingsley (Auroras father) had gambled away all their money. When Stefan had passed away, due to a drinking problem, she had taken Aurora in and raised her as her own daughter. She was a wonderful mother despite her initial dislike of the child. That had mostly been her resentment of Stefan, who had left Maleficent for her best friend without warning and left her temporarily homeless. Since then she had never let another man into her life. That was until she had hired Diaval as her assistant. They had both been surprised at how much they grew to trust one another. To Diaval she was not only his best friend but also his spouse. Even if she never felt the same way about him he would always stay by her side. It was his duty that she felt safe.

A look of determination crossed the young mans face and he placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Look at me."

Diaval's tone was so uncharacteristically forceful that Maleficent did so.

"Nobody thinks of you in that way and if they do THEY are in the wrong and if ANYONE treats you badly tonight, I promise you I will go after them." Maleficent would have found this almost comical if it weren't for his eyes. They were ever gentle but the usual mischievous glint wasn't there, he was being completely serious and a feeling of warmth swelled in her chest. She was lost for words as Diaval rarely spoke like this and she had to admit she could get used to it.

Wordlessly Maleficent linked her arm with his again and nodded as if to say '_You win.' _And with a satisfied smile Diaval lead her towards the party.


	3. A Holly Jolly Nightmare

**AN: OMG Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this fic! It's my first one so it means a lot that there are people enjoying it. Sorry I haven't updated in a little while, life has been a tiny bit chaotic, but hopefully will be writing a chapter every few days. I have no idea how long this will turn out and if anyone has any suggestions for the plot I'll see what I can do. Thank you again! (WARNING SHORT CHAPTER- another one will be posted VERY soon) **

Diaval watched her all evening. This was nothing new, though he was usually more subtle. Tonight she needed him so he stayed by her side. She circled the room out of obligation, trying her hardest to be sociable and Diaval would buy her drinks, fill in gaps in conversation with a joke and lightened the mood considerably. Maleficent began to notice that as she spoke he was watching her closely, hanging off her every word. Which was unusual as what she was saying was never particularly stimulating, just the usual excruciating small talk she felt was necessary such as;

"So how are the kids?"

"It's a shame it isn't going to be a white Christmas!"

"How are you finding the new office?"

But the way Diaval was watching her you'd think that she had him under a spell and when she would glance back nervously he would smile with encouragement and Maleficent would smile back, thankful but confused. It dawned on her that perhaps her secret feelings for Diaval were in fact reciprocated.

There were many beautiful women in the room that were eyeing her assistant, 'accidentally' brushing against him and he wouldn't even give them a second glance. Yet here he was with Maleficent a broken dragon of a woman, a woman who didn't know how to love, a woman that didn't deserve love acting as if she were the most interesting person on the planet. Fear began to twist inside of her, pushing through her veins until sliding between the cracks of her broken heart. Maleficent was not equipped to deal with love again, but this time it wasn't out of concern for herself, but rather for him. She had known Diaval now for over 18 years and he was fragile despite appearance, with such an innocent, beautiful soul. He deserved somebody secure, that wouldn't hurt him, as she knew she was capable of. She hadn't realized how much she yearned for him; she had been too distracted looking after Aurora, but now she was almost old enough to not need her Godmother and Maleficent would be left on her own.

When Aurora flew the nest, would she be expected to focus on Diaval instead? Without thinking mid-conversation with some boring photographer, Maleficent walked away, ignoring the bewildered glances from her colleagues, ignoring Diaval calling her name.

When she reached the door she ran.


	4. Scars

**AN: FINALLY, a fairly long chapter. Told you it wouldn't be long! I hope you're all enjoying this. I can't decide how long this is going to be yet but there will be at least 3 more chapters! (Sorry if they've been too short, but I prefer to break up the scenes!) This chapter is Diaval centered and includes a **_**flashback**_**. Anyways thanks for the support! **

Diaval couldn't understand it. She had just run away and he was worried for her. He had always tried to keep his distance, take his time with her. She was wounded but not broken. He had been waiting for the right opportunity to confess his feelings, as he knew that it wouldn't be an easy topic to approach.

He had left the party after she did, but she had been too fast and when he had reached the door, his mistress was out of sight. Now he wandered through town, not really going anywhere in particular, just thinking. What had he done to upset her so much? Had he said something wrong? Maybe he shouldn't have made her go to the party in the first place. He had been so convinced that she would have been able to cope. The past few months he had seen a change in her, a glimmer of hope that she was finally going to get over Stefan and the pain he had inflicted on her, both mentally and physically.

Diaval had only seen the scars twice. The first time had been by accident early on in his career as her assistant. He had made the mistake of bursting into her office without knocking and Maleficent had been facing away from Diaval, her shirt lifted up to her shoulders revealing her bare back applying a lotion carefully to it. From the top of each shoulder to the small of her back two identical gashes were spread, he could tell they were new because of the peeling skin near to the edges, the dried blood spotted along her spine. He had gasped aloud instinctively when he set eyes on them. Diaval was utterly horrified that this strong, incredible woman had such a severe injury. At his gasp Maleficent had spun around abruptly, her eyes angry and full of hatred and had screamed at him to leave immediately. When he asked what had happened she had told him that he should never meddle in her private life and Diaval had never brought the subject up again. It was only when the pair grew closer that Maleficent had revealed the reason she had them.

_It was the night after Auroras seventeenth birthday and Maleficent and Diaval were sitting together in the sitting room, exhausted. _

"_I don't know about you, but I'm never inviting Thistle wit to another party ever again." Sighed Diaval glumly._

_In fact all three of those old crones had almost caused disaster that evening. Whilst bringing in the specially designed dragon cake Knotgrass tripped over her skirt, nearly dropping the masterpiece. Luckily Aurora's boyfriend Phillip had come to the rescue, catching the plate just seconds away from impact. Later on, during the dancing Little spun around a little too forcefully and knocked Maleficent's antique £600 French vase over and it had smashed all over the dance floor. Diaval had to physically restrain Maleficent from pouncing on the blundering woman. However neither of those incidents could compare to Thistlewit's fiasco. After drinking a little too much punch long after most of the guests had made their leave, Thistlewit spent almost half an hour in the bathroom. When she finally departed, Maleficent entered the bathroom only to discover that the floor, shower curtains and sink were drenched in fresh vomit._

_Maleficent smiled warmly in response to Diavals comment. "While I do agree with you entirely, it is hardly your choice. Aurora could never leave anyone out, no matter how irritatingly oblivious they are." She said rolling her eyes and Diaval tittered._

"_That's the trouble with that girl, she's too unwaveringly kind." He joked fondly._

"_That certainly isn't a trait she inherited from her father." Maleficent declared sadly. She looked at the ground quickly, almost as if embarrassed for uttering the thought aloud. Diaval was surprised that she mentioned Stefan, she would always change the subject if his name was brought up in conversation and she would absolutely never refer to him as Aurora's father, at least not since his death. There was a very long pause and just as Diaval was about to reply, his mistress met his eyes and spoke very seriously. _

"_Diaval, do you want to know how I got my scars?"_

_His eyes widened in astonishment and before he had a chance to answer Maleficent shuffled closer and turned to face him. _

"_It was the day Stefan admitted his infidelity and I was… I was furious and I began to scream all kind of abuse at him… things I am ashamed to repeat. And he shouted back at me. He told me he had never loved me, he had only proposed because of my family's wealth and status and that no man in their right mind would ever love me."_

_She shivered at the memory and Diaval unconsciously grabbed her hand, she did not push it away, even as his thumb stroked it gently. She continued. _

"_I began to walk away, I tried to leave his apartment but he grabbed hold of my wrist, he grabbed it so hard his fingertips left bruises. I continued to pull away from him. We reached the top of the staircase, he lived on the top floor, he still had hold of me and to get him away from me I pushed him. This angered him so much that he pushed me as well."_

_Tears were beginning to form in her green eyes, as one dropped down; Diaval wiped it away and softly caressed the woman's cheek. She closed her eyes and allowed the touch. After a few minutes she placed her hand on his, taking it off her cheek. She then interlocked their fingers again._

"_I fell down two flights of stairs. When I landed, I felt so numb that I thought I had died. I didn't mind the thought." She admitted. "But instead I was taken to the hospital. I broke my back in two places, my right arm and was severely concussed. The scarring you saw that day was from the stairs that scraped me as I fell. The doctors told me I was lucky to survive. I didn't feel lucky, I felt cursed."_

_After a short silence Diaval asked furiously, "Did he get charged? Was he… in any trouble." His voice shook as he spoke, so horrified that anyone could have caused his companion that much pain. _

_Maleficent shook her head. "No, he claimed that I'd tripped and I was so scared of him at that point that I went along with it." She confessed and he let out a pained groan. _

"_I can't believe he got away with that! He aught to have been jailed, the bastard."_

_Maleficent half smiled at his tone. "To be fair I think he was tortured with guilt. I think that may be what caused the drinking problem. Stefan never could deal with his mistakes." She shrugged her assistant was still frowning. _

"_Maleficent, he can never hurt you again, and I'm glad. But if anyone ever treats you that badly again, I swear, they'll wish they'd never been born."_

After that confession Diaval had believed that could be a chance of a relationship forming between them, but now he wondered if he had destroyed this.

Sadly, he began to walk in the direction of his apartment.


	5. JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE-SORRY

**JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE SORRY: Hey everyone, thank you so so much for all your incredible support, new chapter coming soon! Stay tuned, it will get fluffier… XD **

**Suggestions and constructive criticism are ALWAYS welcomed.**


	6. Quick AN- Chapter coming later today

**A/N HI GUYS thanks for your patience, new chapter coming later on today! Sorry its taken me so long, I've been finishing coursework, but I'll be back on track soon.**


	7. Clarity

She didn't run home, she instead found herself racing to a place she hadn't been in years, a place she had once felt safe, a place that was now haunted by the phantoms of her past.

Stefan's apartment.

He had become the landlord shortly before the accident. The building itself had not changed. Its appearance was much the same as the day she'd first laid eyes on it. It didn't look particularly grand from the outside in fact any passers by would have overlooked it if they were not familiar with the man who had once possessed it. The driveway was separated from the sidewalk by a large metal gate, rusty and unattractive but enough to add security. Its purpose was unknown to everyone, but Maleficent had always suspected it'd been something to do with her. Though it didn't look any different and of course she still felt uneasy at standing so close to the home of a man that'd caused her so much pain, but at the same time, Maleficent noticed that the atmosphere had changed considerably since the day Stefan died. It was more tranquil, almost harmless and Maleficent closed her eyes, frustrated. That part of her life was over, finished. She no longer had anyone to fear. So why was she so afraid of her own feelings?

She had known for a while now, that she was beginning to fall for Diaval, though she had tried to hide it. It was partially because of the risk of dating an employee. She knew that if it ended badly it would just make working together difficult and she feared this would have consequences for his career, but mainly she'd remained silent because she was afraid that her assistant would not feel the same way about her.

So Maleficent concealed all her unwanted feelings. Yet her heart still fluttered every time he touched her or even brushed past her, she still secretly admired his handsome features when he wasn't looking (though he had caught her doing this on several occasions) and even she couldn't deny the chemistry between them. But for so long she had believed in his indifference. He was a laidback, kind-hearted soul and she could not imagine how a relationship would ever be possible between the two. He had plenty of admirers and the love of his boss would surely not have satisfied him.

But tonight it all came clear.

Diaval felt the same way about her. It was evident in the way he always jumped when she caught him looking at her, the way he always listened so intently to what she had to say, the way he squeezed her hand when he held it, how he would drop anything he needed to do in order to help Maleficent, how he treated her Goddaughter with as much love as she did. She hadn't realized how completely terrified she was of loving again until that moment.

A cold wind swept across her bare shoulders, knocking Maleficent out of her thoughts. She shivered hugging her arms across her chest, and groaned in annoyance when she realized she'd left her coat at that stupid party. There was no way she was going to return after her abrupt exit so she reluctantly decided it was time to make her way back home.

….

Aurora was half asleep when she heard the ring. Blinking sleepily she reached for the phone.

"H…Hullo…?" She yawned. She was worried it would be ANOTHER prank call. She'd gotten several already today and she was considering asking her Godmother if they could change the number, she never knew how to deal with those sort of calls.

"Oh…Aurora its you, I thought you'd be in bed..." Aurora immedietly knew it was Diaval's and relaxed. She laughed in response, it was an absurd thing to say.

"Then why did you call, if you didn't think I'd be awake?" She rolled her eyes, he could be dim at times.

"I was actually hoping to get through to Maleficent…" His voice was filled with concern and Aurora's eyes widened.

"You mean she's not with you?" Aurora peered at the clock beside her bed and gasped. It was 1:40am.

"N-No she left the party about an hour ago, she seemed upset. I assumed she'd come back home so I thought I'd call to check on her…"

She quickly ran to the room opposite hers, Maleficent's 'Lair' as they both fondly referred to it. Her bed was made and the room was empty.

Aurora was so afraid her voice came out in a whisper. "Diaval she's not here."

There was a pause that seemed to last a lifetime. She could almost hear his mind ticking, she was sure he'd have an idea where she might have gone.

Finally his voice returned. "Listen, everything's gonna be alright. I promise. I think I might know where she went. I'll go and look for her. Just stay by the phone and I'll call you when I find her." And with that the line went dead.


	8. Home

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you to all those who've been reviewing and following! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted a chapter but chapter 6 is coming any minute... oh wait its here NOW! This chapter is my longest so far! There will be more if y'all want more! Hope you enjoy! XOXO**

Maleficent turned away from Stefan's building after a few minutes The more she'd glared at it the less sentimentality the place held. Now she was physically drained and began to walk along the road, she didn't live too far away, but the temperature had dropped tremendously in the past few minutes and Maleficent was again reminded of her lack of covering, she hugged herself tighter than she had before. She could have cried out in pain it was so bitterly cold. She quickened her step.

Suddenly she heard the frantic pound of footsteps approaching from behind her. As they slowed to a halt Maleficent stopped in her tracks, not turning around, for she sensed already that it was Diaval. She could detect his presence anywhere and there was nobody else who knew about this place, it was an abandoned, forgotten corner of the city and the only residents were retired business people that were seldom visited by anyone other than funeral directors.

"How did you know I'd be here?" She spoke almost inaudibly, but he heard every word and stepped a little closer, but still far enough that it wouldn't frighten her off.

"Maleficent." was all he said in response. There was a quiver in his voice, concerned. Enough concern that it caused Maleficent to turn to face him. His hair was once again un-styled and disheveled, he was still wearing the trousers from the party and with it his 'Star Wars' pajama top, like he had raced out in the middle of changing. She could feel her mouth flicker slightly at the sight of him and it took everything in her not to smile but he looked so hurt and afraid standing and also appeared angry behind the innocence of his eyes, Maleficent didn't want to risk making humor out of his appearance so instead she took one small step forward. There was a long silence, as they both stared intently at one another. Diaval was the first to look away and he sighed, blatantly frustrated.

"Have you ANY idea how worried I was about you? How worried Aurora was?"

Maleficent's mouth dropped open. "You told my daughter you couldn't find me? How _COULD_ you?" She practically screamed in his face, Diaval was still frowning, unfazed by her outburst. He was quite used to his Mistress's raging temper, she could be rather vicious when she wanted to be and it wasn't rare for her to take things out on him.

"I called you on your mobile about 100 times to check where you were and then I called the home number, I hardly expected Aurora to answer it did I?" His tone cut right through Maleficent, so abnormally severe that she flinched.

"I'm not a child! I can look after myself; I don't need YOU to chase after me. You're not my bloody babysitter!"

"That may be the case Maleficent but as you left your daughter alone in the house I felt it was my duty to make sure SHE was being looked after. And it was lucky I did wasn't I?" Diaval raised his voice irritably. Maleficent fought back though, she was an expert at hitting people's sore spots.

"So you're telling me I'm a bad parent then are you? What are you to Aurora? NOTHING!" She shouted bitterly and regretted the words the moment the left her mouth. For a minute Diaval looked close to tears but then he frowned at her harshly, almost challenging her.

"I'm more of a father than that disgusting creature ever was and you need to remember that! I'm just as much as a parent as you are, and that's the truth."

The words hung in the air for a while. They were the truth and both of them knew it. Maleficent was ashamed of herself for trying to hurt the only man she had ever trusted. She could never have raised Aurora without him. Aurora adored Diaval. From the moment they set eyes on each other when Aurora was a toddler they had such a strong bond that couldn't have been forced. Maleficent was grateful every day that she hadn't had to be a single mother. There was always someone there. Diaval didn't deserve to be criticized, especially not by a flawed, broken spinster. She'd just been channeling her fear into anger and aimed it at someone she truly cared for.

"I'm sorry." She uttered forlornly, not meeting his eye. Diaval's face softened then and he closed the distance between them, boldly wrapping his arms around her waist firmly.

She didn't return his embrace but she didn't push him away either. After a few seconds remaining stiff Maleficent gave in and relaxed against Diaval's strong body gently placing her arms around his shoulders rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry that I shouted," He said as they pulled apart. "I was just so afraid. You always do something drastic after you go to Stefan's!"

"When have I eve-" Maleficent began to argue, but he cut in immediately.

"-May the 2nd 1999, a few years after we met I got a call to pick you up from here because you dropped your keys through the gates trying to get inside and couldn't get them back because he'd changed the locks. July the 3rd 2004, you came over here and afterwards drove your car into that ditch and I had to drive 200 miles from my beach house to pick you up from hospital. Mm let me think…ah… Christmas Eve 2005, you visited Stefan's for some god-forsaken reason and you got pissed and broke Mrs. Lamb's window throwing your flask and missing Stefan's."

Maleficent blushed at the memory and covered her face with her hands.

"I can't believe you remembered the exact dates!" She groaned and her assistant chuckled.

"They were memorable days for me too you know!"

Maleficent removed her hands from her eyes and glanced up at Diaval shyly. He no longer seemed annoyed, instead gazing warmly at her. At this she felt her heart begin to flutter and all the feelings of anxiety from before came flooding back. Diaval must have detected her panic, because he smiled and calmly suggested they head back. He looked disappointed that Maleficent was pushing him away again. She felt incredibly guilty and in a moment of bravery grabbed onto his arm while he started to move away.

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

Her anxious green eyes met his confused brown ones.

"Am I right? I…I mean… am I right in thinking… Do you like me… as more than a friend?" she all of a sudden blurted out.

Diaval was completely taken aback, his face reddening considerably. This was the only time either of them had approached the topic of their relationship. Aurora had often attempted to push the two to discuss it, but Maleficent had always made it crystal clear that she was uncomfortable so Diaval never admitted his feelings. But now he was in a position he'd dreamed and hoped for and he was almost rendered speechless.

But then it was as if a light turned on inside his head and he understood everything. And he put both his hands on hers and explored her face with his eyes carefully.

With a humble half-smile Diaval answered Maleficent's question.

"You're right…thinking that I mean. From the moment we met I knew you were special and the years we've spent together, those years have opened my eyes to what I really want in life. I've come to think of you as much more than a friend, you're my family Maleficent, you and Aurora. I care about you both more than I've cared about anyone in my whole life. I would be honored to be yours if you'd take me of course."

It was Maleficent's turn to be lost for words. She hadn't expected him to admit his feelings, although she had began to suspect his feelings, now that they were declared she felt in shock. But oddly she didn't feel as afraid as she had done before. Diaval made her feel safe. She could say anything to him. He would do anything for her in a seconds notice, hell, she crashed her car and he'd driven for 5 hours to bring her home from hospital. She realized in that moment she had no reason to be afraid. Stefan and Diaval were so different. Stefan was selfish and greedy, and all Diaval wanted was her happiness.

She moved a hand onto his face unconsciously and he leaned in closer, careful not to force her into anything. He didn't have to. Her hands glided along the sides of my neck and into my hair. She pulled Diaval closer and straining upward brushed her lips gently across his. He reacted with such excitement he almost knocked them both other. The warmth of his mouth sent chills down Maleficent's body and she relaxed into him. Diaval moaned in response, he felt like he might burst with happiness, he knew now for sure that he wanted to be with this woman for the rest of his life.

They didn't pull apart until Diaval felt a buzz in his back pocket. He reluctantly detached himself from the kiss and looked down at his screen.

'_Diaval! Where r u? Did u find Gmother?'_

"Oh crap its Aurora! I forgot to tell her you're alright, the poor girl must be worried sick!"

Maleficent's eyes widened.

"Shit, We'd better head back! But text her first!" She touched his arm gently and he winked encouragingly. "Hey," she added. "I like you too."

Her small smile was reserved but teasing and Diaval leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"C'mon, lets get ourselves home."


	9. At Last

**A/N: So here is one final chapter, as promised. It's been really fun to write about such a complicated relationship, and I hope it's been alright for you guys too. Thank you for the support, I will be writing different fics soon, perhaps 'Maleficent" themed! Anyways enjoy Aurora's reaction…**

Aurora drummed her fingers on the table. She had been sat there since Diaval had left and it had been twenty minutes now and still no sign of him. He'd texted her a few minutes ago saying he was on his way back, but she had no way of telling if he had found Maleficent and the kind of state she'd be in if he had. Her Godmother didn't like when people made too much of a fuss of her. She liked to think of herself as an independent being, tough as a rock. She felt she needed nobody to worry about her. But Aurora did nonetheless. Maleficent was the mother she had never had and Diaval was the best father figure she could ever imagine. Aside from Phillip they were the only people she loved in the world. She'd been certain that tonight would bring the two together. It was the way Maleficent had turned crimson at the mention of Diaval's name. It was the way she'd allowed him to take her arm and escort her to the door. It was the way both of them lit up when they were together.

They loved each other. That was undeniable in Aurora's eyes. Phillip was a caring, sweet and kind boyfriend and she loved him dearly, but they didn't have that bond Diaval and Maleficent shared. The closeness. She wished that one day she might find a love like theirs, (Who knows perhaps she and Phillip would develop one!) and yet they were not officially together and that angered her. Two people that cared so deeply for each other deserved to be happy. But her Godmother was too damaged to notice what was standing right in front of her. Aurora was afraid that Maleficent had run from her feelings again, as she'd always done before.

But then she heard a key turning in the lock and laughter erupted from the other side of the door, followed by shushing. Aurora rose to her feet and hurried to the door. Maleficent entered the room, she was only wearing the dress she'd put on for the party, no coat, no shoes, but she was home and Aurora immediately rushed into her arms so relieved she could have cried out.

"Aurora darling, you needn't have worried!" Maleficent muttered into her hair, her tone was only mildly annoyed, the rest of it was light-hearted and warm.

"Of COURSE I was worried!" Aurora was exasperated. "Where in the world did you go?"

Diaval was standing watching the two, and he laughed.

"You do sound like the parent again Aurora!" He commented with a grin. Aurora released Maleficent then and ran to Diaval, he welcomed her with his arms open.

"Yes, well the two of you are as bad as each other!" She pretended to be cross pulling away from him.

"Why did you take so long anyway?"

Diaval and Maleficent exchanged a knowing look.

"We uh… we got waylaid." Diaval replied, Maleficent tittered faintly in response.

Aurora eyed the pair suspiciously and then it dawned on her. Her face broke into a grin from ear to ear.

"YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER!" She practically screamed.

Maleficent's face reddened coyly but Diaval chortled.

"Jesus child, do you want to wake the whole building?" He put his hands over his ears comically. It was then Aurora noticed the faint red mark of lipstick on the side of his mouth, the very same lipstick her Godmother wore. Aurora squealed even louder.

"I KNEW IT! I'm right aren't I? You can't deny it! I've caught you!" Her eyes glistened in excitement, this was everything she ever hoped for and she was overjoyed.

She'd almost expected Maleficent to push away from the subject, but surprisingly the woman walked over to Diaval, put her arm around him and smiled at Aurora. She nodded gently as confirmation and Diaval kissed her cheek softly.

"THIS IS SO EXCITING! OH JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I TELL PHILLIP! He's always been like _'Aurora stop getting your hopes up!' 'Aurora don't try and force them together!' 'Aurora stop spying on them at work!' _HA! I can't wait to see his face! I was always right!"

"Wait, what was that last one?" Maleficent enquired eyes widened.

"Oh…nothing."

Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Well exciting as this all must be to you, I think it's about time we all got some sleep." She leant her head against Diaval's shoulder, her arm still touching his waist. Diaval squeezed her in response and Aurora watched them beaming.

"Night then!" Aurora grinned and excused herself.

She made her way to her bedroom and climbed into bed yet again. She could hardly believe it, immediately she sent a text to Phillip, not caring if it woke him up.

_Guess who owes me £10? ;) x_

_**Plz tell me its Thistlewit? x**_

_Get ur money togethr & meet me tomoz, will explain all! X_

_**Hm. x**_

Aurora grinned, she couldn't wait to see his face, she was dying to call and explain straight away, but exhaustion was beginning to kick in. The second her head hit the pillow, she relaxed her body - all unease and tension vanished from it. As she began to drift off she smiled to herself. _At last, _she thought as she fell asleep.

"I'd best be off then." Diaval murmured reluctantly when they were alone. Maleficent shook her head.

"Do stay Diaval. Its far too late and cold to allow you to wander the streets alone."

"As much as I'd love to stay, I don't have any Pajamas or anything." Diaval was embarrassed saying this, but he felt like he was saving Maleficent from feeling awkward. But she grinned up at him, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"That's not a problem at all." She eyed Diaval slowly from his chest up to his face in a way that caused his insides to tingle.

"A…As you wish." He stuttered, his heart racing.

His expression amused Maleficent, she wasn't used to rendering the man speechless. That was his job. She couldn't resist waiting much longer and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close to her hungrily. Diaval put his hands on her back. Their lips met once again, this time more greedy. This kiss was harder, but simultaneously tender. Diaval felt it not only on his mouth but also through his entire body. It glided down his veins, absorbing his blood, his soul, his heart. This was certainly an unexpected turn of events. He almost pinched himself in disbelief. There was no way he could be this lucky. The fact that she was so close- after all those years of patience, all those years of hoping and wishing and waiting for her-he almost had to suppress a sob. He deepened the kiss, his tongue glided along the side of her mouth, requesting entrance. Maleficent enthusiastically obliged, releasing a moan.

She was all of a sudden aware that they were still in the hall and though she was fine with the way things were going she wasn't comfortable being within earshot of her daughter. It took everything in her to pull away. He looked almost hurt that she'd stopped but before he protested she silenced him by pecking his cheek tenderly.

"Not here." She whispered and darted her eyes towards her bedroom, then met his questioningly. He let out a small laugh and nodded in response.

"Lead the way mistress."


End file.
